Tenebricose
by Corroding Muse
Summary: There was only one… only one person who had truly ignited the spark of black within his chest. A hate and love so rich, he'd wanted to tear the hunter apart. He craved that pale knight, wishing to sink into that ivory flesh and destroy it. He needed to build him up and worship him. He needed to destroy. He needed Zero. KAZE.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Title:** _**Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _**Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _**ben4kevin**_ **  
Main Pairing: **_**Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** **1542**

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
Chapter One  
 _"Changes"_  
**

* * *

 _So I turned myself to face me_  
 _But I've never caught a glimpse_  
 _Of how the others must see the faker_  
 _I'm much too fast to take that test_  
 _-David Bowie_

He no longer saw himself when he looked at his reflection. Who was that man gazing back at him, eyes darkened and uncaring? He was not the person he once was. He could not connect the reflection with the past him. He could hardly remember who he was in the past. It was a faint memory that danced right outside of his grasp, silken tendrils slipping from his fingers

At one point, this fact would have brought on a tidal wave of angst, causing him to slam his fist against the wall, baring his teeth to his reflection in the mirror. Those days were over one hundred years ago. Those days… when things were far more complicated than they needed to be… Were he a lesser hunter, he'd cringe at the memories. He'd been driven by emotion during those days, and it only resulted in hurt. Even so, it had always seemed so worth it when he'd gazed into her eyes, and into her heart... But he could no longer recall how that felt.

He'd abandoned her just as she had him as soon as she'd flounced off with _him_ leading the way. At first it was tough giving her up, but he threw himself into his work and eventually, he felt her slipping away from his mind. The hold she'd had over his heart had weakened and crumbled, but he survived.

He realised he didn't need her.

Zero Kiryū was stronger now; far stronger than he'd ever been in the past. He was far more in control of his emotions and he was one of the best at the association. He worked diligently, often sacrificing the pitiful social life he'd maintained in favour of working. He became a rogue hunter, rather than tying himself down to another corrupt association. He would still take jobs they sent him, ignoring the thinly veiled begging inscribed into the wording. They were pitiful, and he was the best. Even so, he never lingered too long in one place. It did not matter; his work took him everywhere.

Many hunters that he could loosely refer to as friends joked that he'd become the next president in a matter of years. Zero allowed them to laugh about it, but he always shot them down, explaining that he was not interested in such a position. He was a free man, and even now, a century down the line, he was thoroughly enjoying it.

His frozen amethyst eyes caught his reflection once more, and he was allowed the smallest upward quirk of his lips before he turned his back on himself and exited his small bathroom.

His apartment was not the largest, but it was comfortable for him. He lived with only himself and that was all he needed room for. The walls in the sitting room were lined with bookcases holding titles on various subjects. The kitchen and dining room were one, as a small table and two chairs (guests were rare, but not non-existent) were located in the far corner. His bedroom had only enough room for his small single bed and his wardrobe.

The ruthless hunter exited his home, prepared and keen.

* * *

Yūki had known there was a problem for some time now. She hadn't wanted to approach the subject – least of all with Kaname – but her dearest's behaviour increased in reclusiveness over the years led her mind down a track that she'd never once considered before. While she often thought of Zero, she'd never given time to _remember_. The memories were all too painful. However, the hurt caused by Kaname's cold indifference became all she knew. It was then that she knew she was ready.

She willingly threw herself into those memories. With the knowledge she held now, she analysed each interaction with her prince and her knight. The deeper she dug, the more her chest began to constrict. She was discovering the truth. The harsh truth that had been so _obvious_ in the past. She'd willingly looked past it all, blinded by her worship of _Lord Kaname._

In that moment she realized that her innocence was the cause; the very innocence that Kaname had encouraged her to hold on to, she realized that it was no coincidence.

Throughout her past, she recalled Zero giving for her. He just kept _giving_ and _giving_. He selflessly protected her from every threat, and he was always there to hold her when she was hurting. He helped her dig into her past. He ignored his own suffering in favour of helping her. The love he'd felt for her was pure. He would have given anything for her, and he'd never _ever_ ask her to retain a particular trait should she no longer desire to hold on to it.

She could hear his voice clearly.

" _I won't tell you to keep your innocence if you feel it's holding you back, but I will ask that you think this through. Are you ready for the real world?"_

" _Yes, I'm ready."_ She would reply, her tone solemn and steady, as unwavering as her resolution.

Undoubtedly, she'd been ready long ago. However, Kaname had always urged her to stay naïve. For the most part, the order was subtly veiled with poetic confessions of love, but she'd learned the ways of the world, and had been exposed to how cruel people truly were. From there, Kaname had begun isolating himself.

At first, Yūki had blamed herself. She'd been so overcome by depression; mourning for the loss of her naivety that she felt had driven away her beloved. However, over time, she realized the problem was not of her cause. Kaname began to feel like a stranger to her; someone cold and uncaring, and a person she'd never willingly interact with. As she reached toward her feelings for him, all she felt was desolation.

She'd fallen out of love with Kaname, just as he had with her, long ago.

With that realization, she immediately thought of Zero. She was free to find and peruse him, to surround herself in his pure love and honest embrace. But… was he even still alive? She knew that the actions he took whilst depressed were often detrimental to his health. In the past, she'd always stopped him. But she hadn't been there… She'd been with Lord Kaname…

With a dead heart, she decided that she no longer cared. She was free to retaliate, to investigate, and she'd face the consequences proudly. She would never forgive Kaname. She would never forget… _Zero…_

* * *

Kaname's impatient finger tapped rhythmically against the polished oak of his desk, crimson gaze narrowed into intimidating slits. As he was, the vampire king was completely oblivious to the blackening of Yūki's heart. All he felt was his own rage, thick and hot. The cause was out of grasp. He refused to acknowledge. _Yūki._ He'd loved her once. Right? Surely he had; this whole thing could not have been born of _obligation_ , could it?

Yes, he'd loved her. He'd loved her tenderness and innocence. He'd loved the way he could move her. But it had grown so tiresome. She was too willing, too submissive to satisfy his needs inside and outside the bedroom. Aidō had often challenged him, but in the end, even he folded. They couldn't offer what he needed.

There was only one… only one person who had truly ignited the spark of _black_ within his chest. A hate and love so rich, he'd wanted to tear the hunter apart, rip him to shreds, drain him of blood, and then kiss his wounds better, sleep by his side, before repeating the whole performance again. He _craved_ that pale knight, wishing to sink into that ivory flesh and destroy it. He needed to build him up and worship him. He needed to destroy. He needed _Zero._

He'd made his move. All that was left was to wait. Zero was drawing near. He'd made his decision almost _impulsively_. Capricious decisions were quite out of character for him, but his need was driving him mad. It was like a slow burn that steadily increased in intensity, and whilst one could previously ignore it, it began to take over their thoughts and they acted thoughtlessly to extinguish it before they lost themselves.

He'd tried to find a replacement. He'd used gold and instructions of _'don't submit_ ' to vampires who'd been all too eager to please. It wasn't enough. Either they found themselves submitting to him, or they continued to challenge, hoping to please, and in the end found themselves of the verge of death. If he'd offered them his blood beforehand, he'd more than likely find the challenge he was seeking, but it was not so. He couldn't bring himself to part with his blood. He couldn't allow anyone who wasn't… He'd yet to find one worthy of feeding from him – aside of Yūki. In the past, they'd drank from each other in tender passion, but that felt like so long ago.

There was a knock on the door – his next soon-to-be conquest – and the vampire king loosened his tie, gaze heavy. He knew that he would not be satisfied, but he was already straining. He'd try… He'd try not to kill this one.

* * *

 **A/N: Written at the request of _ben4kevin_! I hope you're enjoying it so far! This first chapter is simply to show at what point our main characters are at with their lives.**

 **At first I was a little unsure about writing this - especially since I'm not a fan of Kaname's character - but I've begun to enjoy it! It's a little darker than what I usually write, but I don't mind a challenge! It was actually a Code Geass fanfiction that kicked this into gear, as I'd given up on it whilst still on Zero's P.O.V !**

 **If you're interested in submitting a request, please see my profile for details.**

 ** _Shout out to irmina_** _**for catching my little error! Thanks a bunch!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Young Volcanoes

**Title:** ** _Tenebricose_** **  
Author: _Corroding Muse  
_ Requested By: _ben4kevin  
_ Main Pairing: _Kaname x Zero  
_ Word Count: _2343_**

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
Chapter Two  
 _Young Volcanoes_**

* * *

 _When Rome's in ruin  
We are the lions free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are anti venom  
We're the beginning of the end  
-Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Zero's hand delved courageously into the opaque depths, his ivory flesh skimming against the coarse, wooden sides. He felt his finger catch a nail hammered erroneously through the side and the fragrance of blood arose to pollute the fresh air. Without even the slightest recoil, he cautiously amassed the objects he desired, before withdrawing his hand from the cheap mailbox. With his letters in hand, he returned to his apartment, idly sucking his finger into his mouth and running his tongue over the wound he'd produced. He was incapable of appreciating the taste of his own blood, but he successfully stemmed the light flow.

Once he'd entered his small kitchen, he lowered his mail onto the miniscule table and advanced towards his cabinets. It was quite early in the morning – edging towards five thirty, he believed – and a hot coffee was in order to prepare him for the day. It was a substance he'd come to depend on almost as much as blood, and it was a substance he definitely favoured. However, it wasn't like he _disliked_ blood. He merely disliked drinking from humans.

Over the decade, he'd come to terms with his existence as a vampire. The only way he could no longer exist as a parasite was if he were to no longer exist at all. That alternative seemed far too easy, as if he were yielding to the demons in his heart. There was a form of gratification to be felt in living out an exhilarating, rewarding life. He had many achievements and while he wasn't seeking fame or respect, the sheer number of them fulfilled his need to be productive. Another factor was that he was _the best_ hunter. If he exterminated himself, there wasn't another out there with his expertise. Every once and a while, armies of Level E vampires would accumulate from small towns. How would regular hunters cope with such threats?

Lowering himself into a seat at his table and nursing a cup of scalding coffee in his hands, Zero began perusing through his mail. Bills, bills, job request, bills, job request, and an enigmatic letter from an association seemed to make the inventory. The last one broke the norm, though he couldn't hazard a speculation towards the content. It was unlike his requests from the association, which intrigued him. It couldn't be good news, he knew. He'd visited many of the associations over the years, and he was unable to tell which one in particular the letter was from.

He set the bills aside, knowing the money from the two job requests sitting by should be enough to cover them.

The first request was written in a plain print and was signed by the council of the town. It seemed there was an event scheduled to take place in a few days that would call most of the citizens in his town to parade in the open – the perfect time for a vampire to swoop in an coerce civilians into the shadows where they would feed, before seeking out their next victims. Civilian protection was a difficult job as one had to eradicate all threats before they could attack and do so without humans catching on. It was a job that paid well when executed correctly. Zero decided to accept that job, before opening the next request.

The next one was written with formal wording and redundantly elaborate handwriting. It was signed by a local aristocratic vampire. Zero could easily read between the lines on the letter. He arched a thin brow with a small huff. It seemed that an aristocrat's Level C plaything had run off and it was highly likely that it would haunt the town and feed on its citizens. It was stronger than a Level E or D, and would be quite intelligent, causing it to be a deadly foe. The letter clearly stated that _extermination_ _was a last resort_ , so perhaps the Level C was kept for political reasons. It wouldn't be the first time, and Zero knew better than to interfere with vampire politics.

With a sigh, the hunter rose from his seat, ignoring the unopened letter from one of the associations – it wasn't imperative when a dangerous vampire was loose on the town.

Zero shrugged on his trench coat, patting himself down to be sure that his weapons were on his person, before reaching for his katana. The larger ones were concealed in the coat – save for the katana, which was usually strapped to his belt – but he always had a few knives on his person at all times. He'd abandoned _the Bloody Rose_ after his first few years alone, and had begun training with various other weapons. The nearby association sold weapons to him for a cheap price, and he hadn't ignored it. He'd stocked up on throwing knives, twin daggers, a whip, a katana, and a hand gun similar to _the Bloody Rose_. He'd also taken the time to learn various offensive and defensive spells that were quite deadly when coupled with his weapons.

Satisfied that all his weapons were in place, he exited his apartment with an expression of steel. The letter had stated that the vampire liked to remain near people, though preferred to not be so obvious about it. As he began sauntering down the street, his heliotrope eyes were peeled for anything suspicious. He prayed that his target did not lack an ability to smell and therefore decided _not_ to hide in the sewers. That would just _ruin_ his week. The last time he'd chased a vampire through the sewers, it had been a tight fit. An impromptu wrestling match led to both vampire and hunter falling into the sordid depths.

He'd demanded a tip for that gig, and the next four from the same client.

The first place he investigated was the bustling marketplace. He was able to dodge the many citizens with ease, his sharp gaze seeking out anyone who appeared out of place. As he neared the outskirts of the marketplace, he could sense a negative presence. Pleased that he'd located his target so quickly, he followed the followed the source of the negativity as best as he could. What he was led to caused his tongue to grow thick and heavy in his mouth. Even after all these years, he still had trouble killing a vampire with the image of…

It was a small, open area of greenery – a park of some kind. Children were running about enjoying themselves, away from parental supervision. There was one little boy who stood out, however. He was sitting all alone, clutching a stuffed rabbit to his chest. He was garbed in clothes that appeared far more expensive than the rags of the other children. With him the only suspicious child in the park, Zero followed the trees outlining the park until he was right behind the boy.

"What's wrong, Kamiya?" a young girl's lilting voice called. She was a petite thing with blonde hair in pigtails. She skipped over to the lonely boy, who glanced up his desolate expression making way for a charming smile – the smile of a boy who'd practiced the expression until it was perfect in order to please someone he clearly had to obey.

"Nothing is wrong, Kyouko," he assured the girl in a voice that was a little too grown up. The truth of the situation dawned on the Hunter, causing him to inwardly curse.

"Where are your parents?" Kyouko, the small girl, inquired. She seemed curious in the most innocent sense. "Are they busy again? Here, I'll walk you home so you don't have to wait any longer! Isn't that kind of me?"

"Yes," the boy responded whilst maintaining his smile. However, Zero could see the boy was hiding his excitement. He hardened his heart as he usually did before such operations, before swooping in.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Kyouko is expected home right now, and is unable to keep her promise." Zero interrupted, his voice unusually soft as he withdrew a shiny coin from his pocket. He handed it to the small boy and said "I'm sure your parents will be here soon. If not, you can use this to buy yourself a treat while you wait."

The small boy wore an expression of utter shock before his large, emerald hued eyes began to overflow with tears of gratitude. Moved by such a kind gesture, the boy clutched the coin to his chest and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Nii-sama! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zero remained indifferent toward the small boy. He couldn't allow himself to feel any kind of pity. It wasn't too hard anymore. The only feeling he allowed was a slight tinge of irritation. The boy was a good kid, and he hoped the child's parents recognized that soon. Although it would be so easy to remind the boy's parents how precious a child was, he'd never dare. It wasn't his business/ Besides, doing so would be manipulative and he would feel too must like Kuran, whom he'd nurtured a great hatred for over the years.

As the boy scampered off, Zero adopted a cold smirk. The murderous aura behind him was almost tangible. A quick glance at the other children assured him that they were all too busy playing, and were far enough away that they had no reason to suspect what was happening if he managed to end the vampire swiftly.

"I let you save that little boy." The vampire suddenly said, causing Zero to rise out of his crouch and turn around, his expression guarded and unreadable. "Aren't I thoughtful?"

"Alright, Vampire," Zero responded as he drew himself up to his full height. He towered over the small girl; her head was hardly level with his chest. "Let's end this quickly."

"Quickly?" she echoed, a childish pout forming on her round face. "But can't you tell? I like to play games." Zero's expression remained blank as he swiftly withdrew a dagger. "And today's game is… Tag!"

Just as Zero thrust his dagger forward, the girl danced out of reach with a chiming giggle. Growling to himself, Zero began to chase her into the trees he'd previously situated himself by. The forest not only surrounded the park, but the town itself. Zero knew that if he didn't get this over with, the vampire girl would expose herself to the civilians.

"Come and get me~!" she sang lightly, dipping away as a knife flew in her direction. "Aw, please be gentle! I'm only a child after all…"

"What kind of creep has a Level C child as a plaything?" he growled in response, revulsion think in his voice as he reached for another throwing knife, only to lose sight of his target.

"That's only for record, you know." The girl reprimanded sternly from above.

Zero jerked back in surprise. He caught sight of her seated on a branch high above, too high up for him to successfully catch her with a knife. To his annoyance, they were still too close to civilization for him to use his gun. The sound would call the attention of the people, and they'd come to investigate. With a fierce scowl, he conceded a momentary true and allowed her to speak, despite the fact that he didn't want to hear her story – her revelation would surely be a sick one.

"It's acceptable for aristocrats to keep vampires at Level C or even pureblood's discarded Level D pets. Sometimes they're taken in for political reasons or as servants. Or sometimes, they're toys, such as I am." She sounded older as she began her tale. She sounded neither depressed nor excited, though there was a distant quality to her voice that had little to do with the height at which she was seated.

"I am neither a Level C, nor a Level D who has outlived their usefulness to a pureblood. I was a special request."

Zero's insides began to tie in knots. He felt nauseous. He could see where this was going and he felt the disgust weighing him down. Vampires were despicable beings.

"There was a pretty little girl, a human girl, no older than nine years old." She resumed speaking in a voice so high and lilting, worsening Zero's nausea. "And the noble simply _had_ to keep her. She was perfect in every way; the perfect little doll. He could show off her pretty little face and dress her in pretty little frocks. He could feed from her whenever he desired, and he could force her to feed from him. He could even play his special games with her. But even so… she was only mortal.

"So he had an idea! A powerful pureblood was seeking a challenge, and so the noble vampire sought out the pureblood. He performed a favour of the salacious kind for the higher level. In return, the pureblood was to grant his one wish: _turn my little doll…_ " she whispered.

Zero did not harbour any compassion for the girl. He did, however, pity her greatly. She'd only been nine years old. She could hardly be blamed for the life she lived now. That being said, there was no excuse for her decision to prey on other children. That clearly stated that she did not see the loss of her mortal life as a curse, and that she lacked empathy for other children.

"And the kindly pureblood repaid the noble vampire for trying his hardest to satisfy his deep thirst, and here I am!"

If there was a pureblood willing to satiate an aristocrat's depraved kinks, the associations needed to be aware. They needed to keep an eye on such a villain, even if there was nothing they could do. Watching the situation was enough to prevent too many awful outcomes, such as an outbreak of more young D Level vampires.

"Who was the pureblood who gave you this life?" he asked, finally participating in the conversation.

The girl smiled a pretty smile, before replying sweet like sugar, "Lord Kaname Kuran."

* * *

 **Oh- _ho_!**

 **Just some notes:**

 ** _Tenebrecose_** **won't be too long, as if I drag it out, I risk losing interest in the story, as I tend to do with my longer works. Even so, with such an elaborate plot, I wasn't sure if I could post this as a one-shot.**

 **Things are progressing nicely, at least! We've got a hint of a plot, and _what is in that letter?_ ben4kevin probably knows! ;^)**

 **Feel free to submit a request after reading my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3: Destroyer

**Title:** _ **Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _ **Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _ **Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** **2,367**

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
** **Chapter Three  
 _Destroyer_  
**

* * *

 _Making wishes for me, causing calamity  
The only solution abandons me  
This is a tragedy, I meet with it gratefully  
It's my execution, and you're joining me  
-_ _The Birthday Massacre  
_

* * *

As with most vampires Zero had faced, the small girl eventually became cocky and miscalculated the ruthlessness of the vampire hunter. She twirled around his still figure, smiling prettily before darting behind a bush. She was quick, but Zero tracked her every move. He watched her cautiously. The way in which she moved had no pattern. She was random, which was usually quite dangerous. However, he doubted how deadly she was.

Eventually though, she gave up, and perched on a low hanging branch protruding from a nearby tree. Zero knew he had his chance.

"I'm sorry, did you need more info—"

Before the girl could finish her inquiry, Zero had retrieved his whip from its place inside his jacket, cast a spell of electricity, and burned straight through her throat with the tip after wrenching his arm down. The electrical tip seared her skin, and she fell into a heap. She disintegrated rapidly due to her low level, and Zero turned away.

Termination was supposed to be if he could not subdue her in any way, but he could not continue to let such a creature live. She was derisible. Her existence had been pathetic. He had done her a favour.

But he truly didn't care about that at all. Instead, he was focused on the fact that it meant there was one less vampire in the world.

He slowly returned home, lost in the depths of his thoughts. What he'd found out was disconcerting, but not all too unanticipated. He wondered how Yūki was handling this frightening side to her husband, for surely she knew. Yūki may have been sweet and slightly naïve, but she was very clever when it came to worming her into the goings on of everything around her.

Upon returning home, he hung his whip and katana back in their designated places, before meandering over to the area allocated to the kitchen. One _hot_ , black coffee later, and he couldn't deny that he was feeling rather peckish for something other than the basic foods residing in his kitchen. He fed on blood once a week. He did not feed on animals or blood from blood banks due to the fact that animal blood caused immediate regurgitation and blood from banks was utterly sickening. Instead, there were a few vampires working at every large hospital in the area, and they took care of things for vampires who had no inclination to kill.

Blood tablets had gone mainstream long ago and were available, but Zero never entertained the thought of buying them. Still couldn't stomach them.

Zero leant back in his small kitchen chair and decided that perhaps a trip to the hospital was due. They fed on willing donors, but when they could find none, the vampires themselves would offer up their blood.

That was when his amethyst eyes fell onto his mail left scattered across his table. He recalled the other important letter that he had neglected. He was half inclined to toss it into the trash without even opening, but he was rather curious about the content.

With a soft sigh falling from pale lips, Zero reached for the envelope and quickly tore it open. His eyes greedily scoured the paper for information.

 _Zero Kiryū_

 _The time has come for a new president. After much debate, your name was the only one to gain the approval of all board members. We hereby ask for you to meet us sometime within the next few days, with a letter preceding your arrival._

 _We look forward to seeing you again, and hope you accept this honour with grace._

 _Japanese Vampire Hunter's Association_

After a moment of dumbfounded surprise, Zero placed the letter back down on the table with a dry laugh. As shocking as it was, he knew it was just a matter of time before he received such a letter. In fact, during his travels, the much more laid back Australian association had asked him upfront if he was interested in such a position. He'd politely refused, before reassuring them that he'd be there to help should they need it.

"So it's come to this, eh?" the fearsome hunter questioned aloud, before reclining back in his rickety chair.

Despite the years that had gone by, the corruption never truly left the Japanese hunter's association. This was why Zero's meetings with them were always short and curt. He resented their ways, but was not petty enough to let that stop him from doing his job. Should he take up the position, he would be able to root out the corruption for once and for all.

Though, that would mean giving up his freedom. After one hundred years, he was still not yet ready to give up the flexibility he'd come to know. It was all that kept him from becoming a machine. This position wasn't one he could take, and then back away from later on. With this position, he wasn't free to travel. To see the many people he'd befriended.

Should he rid the association of the corruption, it would undoubtedly return should he ever leave the position. Was there really any point?

Why was he even considering.

To hell with their policies, he thought. Tomorrow he would storm the gates and demand an explanation. They knew he stood against everything they believed. He would then reject the proposition and swagger out with a smile.

It was a good plan. Even if he'd mellowed out in many aspects, he would never go back on his disgust towards the Japanese Association. They were no better than the vampires they slaughtered, honestly.

Smirking in anticipation, he fixed up a small lunch, before heading out to claim his reward for taking care of that brat vampire.

. . .

Determination set deeply in her shoulders; Yūki entered her husband's office, her expression far too grim for one visiting their spouse. She knew he had no appointments for the rest of the day, and so she figured now was best if she was to confront him.

Kaname was flicking through his paperwork when she entered, and aside from offering a warm smile upon her entrance, he did not otherwise react. Yūki took this as an invitation, and she perched upon the luxurious seat opposite to him, watching as he seemed to compare the contents of the papers. It seemed important, but she doubted it – with the time he had been wasting, she doubted that he'd been working at all.

"Working hard?" she asked him in a lightly playful tone, belaying none of the suspicion she felt.

Kaname offered an almost guilty smile. "Not as hard as one would assume." He responded, finally abandoning the papers. "It would seem that I am… procrastinating."

"Oh?" Yūki leant forth with a smile. "How big could a workload be to scare the great Kaname?"

With a politely amused smile, Kaname sighed, allowing his sharp gaze to fall back to his papers. "It's not the size, but the content. The Hunters are failing in their duty to notify me of changes."

Yūki, unknowing and still so innocent, simpered as was appropriate of someone in her position. "Aren't you glad your informants work so hard?" she asked, receiving a gentle pat on her head, before a large, warm hand cupped her cheek. "Unlike a certain someone. Are you going to do something about this?"

With a cryptic smile, Kaname said, "Things are already in motion, my love."

Yūki did not like the sound of that at all, and she rose from her seat, circling Kaname's desk, before taking his strong jaw into her slender hands.

"It's been so long," she murmured, "Though I've been so happy the time seems to have slipped by. Regardless, the people are restless with our contentment. They expect so much."

Kaname gave no hint as to whether or not he realized where she was taking her soft speech. He leant into her touch, saying "That is where they should realize their place. We are free to do as we wish, so long as it doesn't interfere with their lives."

Yūki let out a laugh, a beautiful, tinkling sound. "You are right, my dear, but you cannot fault them for expecting what we owe them."

"And what do we owe them, Yūki?"

The beautiful queen bumped her forehead against her husband's, a childishly affectionate gesture, one she had not done in such a long time.

"An heir, of course. We owe them the guarantee that should something happen to us, there will still be a pureblood to lead them."

Kaname's expression crumpled slightly, and his gaze was sorrowful. "Yūki, I am sorry. I want to, dear, I truly do. I would do anything to make you happy, but I'm afraid this, I cannot do. The pain is still too fresh in my heart. I fear that any children we have will suffer. Please allow me time to be sure our time will be a time of peace, so we will not need to hide a child from the world."

A smooth rejection; Yūki was unable to tell whether his claims were false. She'd not considered what would happen should she ever conceive a child. While Kaname's rule had met little to no resistance since the fall of the senate, there was a chance that would all change were she to birth an heir.

Her feelings must have been written upon her face, for Kaname pulled her close. "If all this talk was merely a ploy to talk me into joining you in our room, please, next time you needn't be so coy. I will never refuse you. Not you, Yūki."

Had Yūki still been an unlearned child, she would attempt to play this situation off, and fail miserably. She may not be so learned in concealing her emotions, but she could still act every bit the perfect wife.

"You're right, Kaname. I'm sorry if this talk has put out your appetite."

With a low chuckle, Kaname rose to his feet, continuing to hold her close. "Of course not, my dear. Let us retire."

. . .

Zero was bombarded with unwanted attention upon his arrival. Hunters of all makes were expressing their envy, honour and happiness, clapping him on the back, shaking his hand, and in the case of one shy rookie hunter he couldn't resist, a kiss on the cheek. He accepted this all with grace, though it was truly beyond him why they would lavish him with such attentions.

"Do you not understand?" The acting-president inquired after Zero vocalized his surprise. "You are a hero to the people. They can't wait to work under you."

"About that," Zero sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The acting-president, Nicolas, clasped his hands together, a childish pout on his lips. "Oh, Zero. Don't be like that! Think of the hunters!"

"I can't accept this position. I know how impossible it is to step down from the position once taken, and with a lifespan like mine, I don't wish to leash myself to this association."

Nicolas sighed deeply, his brilliantly green gaze falling away with faux-sorrow. "This position is not the cage you seem to think it is, mi amigo."

"Of course you would say that – you're trying to shift the burden to me." Zero commented pointedly, arching a brow.

With a nervous giggle, Nicolas rubbed the back of his head, an awkward smile curling his thin lips. "I'd take the position happily, my friend, but unfortunately, I wasn't even considered at the meeting. Now that you're here, I lose all of my authority. Lo siento, little buddy."

Zero blinked once, twice, before narrowing his eyes in distaste. "Are you telling me I can't refuse the position?"

"Well, you could," Nicolas noted, a light infliction of sardonic humour in his tone. "but you'd more than likely lose all your credibility… aaaand leave the association in shambles."

Feeling his wings clipped and sore as he was shoved into the metaphoric cage, he finally allowed himself to sit in the chair he'd ignored previously. "I don't have to spend my time here, do I?" he asked.

"Of course not! You can appoint someone to tackle the more mundane tasks, so long as you are here for twenty hours a week. It's not too bad, no?"

"Fine, I accept." Zero could feel the life draining from his body, and he slumped, lilac eyes taking in the large amounts of paperwork gathered on the desk, hoping that fell under the 'mundane' category.

"Excellent! Now, the first thing to do is to prepare a meeting with Lord Kuran so he is updated on the situation, and so you can formally meet each other, as per instructed by the peace treaty. Then—"

"Excuse me? I have to meet with Kuran personally?"

Nicolas seemed to sense that perhaps mentioning it so casually was a bad idea. "Si – I'm afraid you cannot send in a proxy, without putting all hunters in danger due to a violation of the treaty. However, it is not necessary for you to go along. So long as they are a trained hunter, you can bring somebody along with you."

"Will… Yūki be there?"

"Lady Yūki, you mean? My, addressing the Vampire Queen so casually… who are you to them?"

Zero merely offered a flat stare.

"Ah, yes, of course. My apologies, President-sama. Lady Yūki has the right to attend the meeting, but she often declines. She does not seem to bother herself with politics. However, her relationship to the king is the president's business. The president is to be kept up to date with the details of the relationship because even a simple lover's spat could result in hordes of Level E vampires flooding the streets."

Zero listened to this with a deep expression, before leaning back. "Lady Yūki will attend this meeting. Of that, I am positive. I want the board to be alerted to the fact that due to their choices, they need to prepare for possible hostilities between the hunters and the King. I will act civil, but should Kuran ask me to lay my life down for him on a platter, I will refuse."

"Understood," Nicolas gulped.

* * *

 **Sweet Nico-chan. How I love.**

 **Ugh, it has been too long. My apologies. I don't even remember anything about VK, so characterization is probabl off. Takuma shows up soon, and I'm terrified I'm gonna ruin his purdy faise.**

 **I want so say "shit is gonna hit the fan soon" but we're dealing with polite, civil assholes. Where is the steamy yaoi you're reading this for? Still looking for it, sorry.**

 **(I've already planned up to chapter seven and it's still missing. Maybe we can hit it on that chapter? Hm...)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wester

**Title:** _ **Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _ **Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _**ben4kevin  
**_ **Main Pairing:** _ **Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** **2,423**

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
** **Chapter Four  
** _ **Wester**_

* * *

 _I'll meet you, tonight in the whispers when no one's around  
_ _Nothing can stop us now  
_ _Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found  
_ _Nothing can stop us now  
_ _-AFI_

Herichi stormed into Kaname's office with little regard, Takuma following behind with a forlorn expression. Kaname looked away from the documents he'd been reading eagerly, his expression carefully neutral. He'd been waiting on these documents for a few days now, and he would not have some pestilential nobility stand between him and the assurance that his plan was coming together.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kaname; I tried to keep him out!" Takuma assured, taking a defensive position by the door, preparing himself for Herichi to attack.

"It is no matter, Takuma. I will handle this." Kaname assured, before rising to his feet. "What seems to be the problem, Owara?"

Herichi shuffled awkwardly, not having expected Kaname to entertain his mood. However, he came around easily, and offered his king a disdainful glare.

"I fulfilled my side of the bargain, Lord Kaname, yet it seems to me that you have not. I asked of you an immortal princess, and yet when my darling got away, it came back to me that she was exterminated by some hunter! He then had the nerve to ask for a reward! If you cannot grant me my wish, then I ask you to avenge my sweetheart and kill Hunter Kiryū!"

Kaname felt warmth in his chest, aside from the lashings of irritation. His Zero was performing better than he'd hoped. In fact, he'd not set this up. He'd had no clue that Herichi's little pest would flee to such a small town. He was beyond pleased. But only with Zero – he had not the patience to deal with Herichi.

"You ask of me the impossible, and then claim I go back on my word? You asked me to grant a child immortality. It is a task not even I can complete. I gave her the next best thing. I turned her into a vampire, before giving her my blood to stabilize her. Not even I am immortal when it comes to such a hunter. "

He could see the blood drain from Herichi's face. "I-I am sorry, Lord Kaname. I have overstepped my boundaries. But please, I will try once more for you; I only beg that you kill Hunter Kiryū to avenge her. Perhaps you could appeal to the association."

Kaname offered a false smile. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have just received this letter." He collected the letter he had been reading and handed it to Herichi, who read it with a furrowed brow. As he reached the bottom of the letter, he was as pale as a ghost and shaking violently. He dropped the letter, wide, apologetic eyes meeting disinterested crimson.

"You see, Zero Kiryū has recently been appointed as the President of the association, and such an action would damage the treaty. Due to your request, I can have you executed."

"No, please! I didn't know!"

Kaname merely sighed, looking away, gaze downcast. "But how am I to know that you were not aware of that? You could have been hoping that I was not already aware. You are a threat to the future of our peace. You must be eliminated."

"No, I mean it! Please-!"

His pleas were cut off as he disintegrated into dust. Kaname promptly gathered his paper before taking his seat once more, looking ever the distinguished ruler.

Takuma obediently dispersed of the ashes before moving to retreat. He hesitated in the threshold, looking awkward and questioning.

"We are friends, Takuma. Speak your mind."

Takuma tittered awkwardly, brushing his fingers through his golden locks. "Ah, you caught me. Aw, well, i-it's just that… Is Zero really appointed as the next president?"

"He has already accepted the position. I should have known that would interest you."

Takuma finally relaxed, sensing that Kaname was in a rare, approachable mood. The news seemed to have put him in a good mood. He smiled shyly, stepping further into the room. "I hadn't even been aware of his survival."

"I have kept tabs on his whereabouts so if Yuki were to ever ask, I can tell her of his accomplishments. He has become quite the accomplished hunter. This is not the first time he has been offered status as President."

"So why did he accept all of a sudden?"

Kaname offered a cryptic smile. "He wasn't given the chance to refuse."

Takuma picked up on that Kaname may have had a hand in the activities, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. "Well, that means that he'll be visiting soon. I'll leave you to prepare."

He ducked out of the room, finding Kaname's presence to be almost toxic. He swept down the hall, but upon turning the corner, he almost collided with Yūki.

"O-oh! My apologies, Lady Yūki."

She smiled so sweetly, tilting her head to the side, allowing her brunette tresses to cascade over her shoulder, rippling in a manner akin to a waterfall. "Please, Takuma; we're old friends. There's no need to be so formal."

"Ah, right…"

Takuma was no fool, and seeing both Kurans in a good mood put him on edge. Something was going to happen, and he wondered whether it would be safer to flee before it came to be.

"What was all that noise? I heard that man yelling…"

Takuma raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Please, it was nothing. Kaname already took care of it. A man was threatening Kiryū, is all."

He did not wish to divulge all details, aware of Kaname's many affairs. He still saw Yūki as the young human, even though he'd acknowledged her maturity. He wanted to protect her from this, at least.

"Zero? He's still alive?!"

The weight of his shock and fear caused the graceful Ichijou to stagger backwards, his eyes wide. "Y-yes, I recently found out for myself. Kaname has received a letter that Zero has become the new president of the hunter's association." It wouldn't be wise to mention that Kaname had been watching Kiryū, if the king himself had neglected to do so himself.

"That means Zero will be meeting with Kaname, doesn't it..." Yūki mused, before glancing up at Takuma, fear evident in her eyes. "Why did that man threaten Zero? Has he done something wrong?"

"They wouldn't have promoted him if he had." Takuma assured her. "From the sounds of it, an aristocrat's 'pet' got free and Zero exterminated, as required of a hunter in such a situation. However, this man was hurt because Kaname had been the one to grant his little companion for him, and demanded that Kaname be the one to kill Zero."

"What did Kaname say?" she whispered softly, almost fearfully.

"He executed the vampire on the grounds of threatening the peace treaty." Takuma responded brightly, clearly pretending to speak of something other than death. In his many years, he was still not comfortable with the subject. It appeared as though Yūki felt similar, though she nodded stiffly, accepting that it was what had to be done.

* * *

Zero stared blandly at his reflection, barely recognizing himself in the fancy getup he'd bought for the occasion. Over the years, he'd accrued a large amount of money, yet with his modest lifestyle, he'd hardly made a chip in the amount. This was why he allowed himself to buy such a fancy outfit. There was a small part of him, a small fragment of the man he once was, who desired to show off to the purebloods, to show how far he'd come since escaping their grasp. He silenced that fragment skilfully, adjusting his golden vest.

He was not yet ready to meet with his past, but it was his duty. Nicolas had passed on his warning, and so they were sending two skilful hunters to play as guard. Zero knew that if Kaname truly wished him dead, no man would be able to stand between them, but he kept that comment to himself.

Nicolas had proved to be a surprisingly helpful second in command. He issued out most of the missions, only asking Zero's opinion on the higher risk jobs, and handled the paperwork that was not labelled 'For the President's Eyes Only'.

He stood by Zero's side, dressed in his own fancy suit, wearing a small smile. He'd been asked to accompany the new president, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't dying to know how Zero knew the vampire royalty.

"Have you fed?" he asked dutifully.

"I ate toast on the way over," Zero remarked irritably, turning around and gathering the necessary papers for the meeting.

"What about your other diet?"

Zero was not used to others so comfortable with his true nature, and he was silent for a moment, before softly responding with, "I took care of it last night. I will be fine for today."

Nicolas nodded his acceptance, tugging his unruly strands of dark hair into place. "Mm, you know, I've been thinking about heading down to the hospital and volunteering myself for the vampires."

The wizened hunter turned, a thin brow arched in a parody of curiosity. He just felt sick.

"And I've heard I'm not the only one, too. Before, we didn't care much for vampires, you know? See a vicious one, kill it. See a high blood, walk away. Easy, si? But then we find out our president is a vampire. Sure, there are some people who are uncomfortable about it, but even they respect you for going against the boards' request to keep that a secret."

"They have a right to know." Zero responded calmly.

"You know, I heard talk that you're planning to overthrow the board of directors! Now isn't that a thought, haha!"

Zero had no such plans to do so, but found that it was an appealing thought. "Maybe one day…"

"You just want to shirk your duties!" Nicolas accused playfully, before turning from his reflection with a wink aimed towards himself. "But I would stand behind you in your endeavours, amigo. If they happen in my lifetime, that is."

The president snorted in good humour, though it disappeared rapidly, realizing that his second in command was ready – they were so much closer to leaving. Out of all the ridiculous meetings he'd been forced to attend, this was the only one he was weary about attending. The others didn't matter in comparison. He'd been playing the role of a good president, offering short speeches to the hunters and putting on a good face for the association. He'd been well received, despite the fact that he was one of the very creatures they fought to eradicate.

Those who weren't as comfortable with their new president feared this meeting. They believed that this was a political move, granting the vampires power over them. Zero had the weight of that pressed on his shoulders, as well as the fact that he simply _didn't know what to expect_ from Kaname and Yūki.

Especially Yūki.

Was she still so sweet and pure? He doubted it. Her purity had seemed to evaporate when she became a beast, and no doubt prolonged exposure to Kuran had tainted her heart. She would not be the Yūki whom he'd once loved. She would be a vile creature, only looking to use him.

That was on the off-chance that both she and Kaname didn't immediately want him dead. However, Kaname had been aware of his position for several days now, and he was still alive, so perhaps he was being granted his life for now.

This chance to meet Kaname wasn't all bad, however. He was being given a chance to question him on that young girl, Kyouko. He would not hold back, regardless of Yūki's presence. He wanted to know what depraved actions Kaname was demanding of his people to warrant an abomination such as her as a pretty little 'thank you' gift.

He also wanted to meet again with her idiotic keeper. The man had left one of his servants to write the request, and he'd not been warned that his pet would be put down, and he'd demanded Zero's head to avenge his 'darling'.

Zero truly did despise vampire nobility.

* * *

"Kaname," Yūki called, drawing his attention to her petite figure. She was dressed in a pretty frock, one that did not emphasise innocence or maturity. Her russet eyes relayed that her mind had been set, and her husband offered a charming smile in response, seeming to have no plans to put up a fight.

"What is it, Yūki?" he asked her, entertaining that old flair for dramatics she'd harboured. There was no need to speak anymore. There was no one around them, no one to have any difficulty keeping up with the complexity that was their conversations these days.

"I know he will be here." Yūki said, meeting Kaname's gaze. His eyes appeared so warmth, but they were cold and barren. She hated it. She almost dared to admit to hating him. "I am going to attend the meeting."

Kaname placed a large hand on her head, again. She hated his touch. He didn't seem any the wiser, but perhaps he'd known even before her.

"Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way." His hand moved down, until he was holding her chin between two fingers. "Did you really think that I would keep you from seeing him? I know that he still means the world to you, and I know that my Yūki would never betray me."

Yūki was astounded by how easy it had been to gain his acceptance, but if he was feeling so generous, she felt the need to push.

"I have to know, dear husband. These circumstances seem all too coincidental. Are you planning anything?"

This earned her a small chuckle from his lips. "How sly, Yūki. I'd almost forgotten this side of you existed. It reminds me of the good old days."

Feeling offended if he'd truly believe that would work on her, she grasped his large hand between her own dainty fingers and removed it from her face, though she continued to hold tight.

"Please, I have to know."

Kaname regarded her for a moment, before nodding his head. "Yes, I am. It is not a large scheme, I assure you. I am merely… testing something, so to speak."

Yūki smiled, ever so pretty, and used the hand she'd held captive to cup her cheek. "I'm glad you were honest with me."

Though she knew he was withholding the whole truth.

"Of course, Yūki. After the meeting, would you mind dining out with me tonight?"

* * *

 **Did you think they'd be meeting yet? Haha, I'm sorry. Next chapter, I promise. No more screwin' around. Right at the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Star

**Title:** _ **Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _ **Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _ **ben4kevin  
**_ **Main Pairing:** _ **Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** **2,637**

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
Chapter Five  
** _ **Fallen Star  
**_

* * *

 _A liar demands respect  
Sometimes I feel I am losing control  
And feed on the absence of love  
-Kamelot  
_

* * *

The room was expansive to the point of redundancy. The ceiling seemed to reach three storeys in its height, causing Zero to feel as though he'd shrunk in size upon entering. Nevertheless, he kept his shoulders squared and approached the large table situated in the centre of the room. It was seated to accommodate more than the small number of people who were attending the meeting. Zero didn't desire to know what kind of meetings required so many people. This was the Kurans' mansion – did they mix their personal and professional lives?

Hiroshi sat himself in the first seat on the left side. Daisuke made himself comfortable two seats away. They were the hunters asked to appear at the meeting as a security measure. They had left seats for both Zero and Nicolas between them. Nicolas sat immediately, whilst Zero hesitated.

The one whom had shown them to the door… Zero suspected it was one of the vampires whom had attended the academy. It seemed a little odd that Kaname would surround himself with the same people from when he was a student, but he wondered if Yūki had anything to do with that.

He finally sat, and suffered as Nicolas began to elbow him excitedly. "Hey, hey, so are you going to tell me your relation to them, yet?" he asked, though he shrunk away from Zero's bland stare. "Ah, lo siento my friend."

It was only moments later that the door opened. The vampire royals were not alone, and Zero arched a brow upon recognizing the blond to enter first.

Takuma appeared quite approving of where they had positioned themselves, and with a polite smile, he held the door open with a bow.

Kaname entered first. He was dressed in dark colours, gracing himself with an imposing visage. Zero sensed Nicolas wilt in his seat by his side. The sheer power the pureblood king exuded was frightening. He was large and daunting as he crossed the threshold. However, there was a kind smile curving his lips as he approached.

"Zero, it has been some time." The pureblood ruler remarked as a way of greeting, extending his hand. "I'm glad to see you're doing so well."

"Likewise," Zero responded, his tone void of any infliction as he shook Kaname's hand.

The dark haired vampire's greetings toward his companions were lost as a gasp sounded by the doorway. Zero glanced up to see Yūki in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth, and her ever-emotive eyes brimming with unshed tears. She then approached, attempting to retain her regal queen act, and failing.

"Zero…" she whispered.

"My lady," the hunter replied, gently taking the hand she offered and brushing his lips against her silken skin as one would expect of the perfect president. She retracted her hand swiftly, cracks visible in her smile.

Takuma and one other vampire introduced as Fubuki joined the vampire royalty at the table. Rather than sitting at the head, Kaname placed himself across from Zero, the cryptic smile still in place. Yūki followed his lead and sat by his side, across from Hiroshi.

"I recall a time when the association was hesitant to so much as enlist your help." Kaname noted in a fond tone, his smile evident in even his eyes. "I am glad things worked out for you."

"As am I." Zero returned coldly, his lavender eyes calculating. This was not what he'd expected from this meeting.

His eyes flickered to Yūki, and he wasn't surprised to see how she'd grown. She was as beautiful as ever, but she did not hold any power over him, as she once had. He was not enchanted, even as the evidence of the fact that she still retained some part of who she once was came to light, as she barely seemed to be holding herself together.

Zero held back a snort. Wasn't he supposed to be the anxious one, strolling so casually into the lion's den?

"Why don't you stay the night? The three of us can reminisce. It has been a century, after all."

Zero responded with a curt, "No thank you," before glancing at Nicolas, to see that he'd adopted a rare, serious expression. His gaze then met with Kaname's, and he cleared his throat. "Since we have no need for any formal introductions, I'd like to bring up an important matter that I believe requires discussion."

Kaname waved his hand, a motion for him to continue.

"I'd like to ask if you've been approached with a certain request from any of your subjects. Specifically, to turn a certain person."

Nicolas glanced at Zero with wide eyes. The president had neglected to enlighten him on the incident he was referring to, and so the Spanish hunter was surprised, and almost frightened.

"I'm approached regularly with such requests, but yes, I know the one you are referring to." Kaname sighed, losing his smile in favour of a forlorn expression. "Such incidents are generally kept within our domain. You were never meant to receive that request. I am so sorry that it fell upon you to clean my mess. It was my responsibility."

Zero arched a brow at this, before dipping his head in a nod of acknowledgement. "Right. Am I able to speak with him?"

Takuma lowered his gaze, and Kaname exhaled, that despondent expression still in place. "After he came to me, demanding that I take your life in return, I was forced to execute him on the grounds of endangering the treaty."

Zero let out a soft sound of contemplation, not entirely surprised by such a response. He forced his tensed muscles to relax, before he tried again.

"Before I killed that monster, she spoke to me." he began, never looking away from Kaname's eyes. "She said that her creation came to be due to some kind of agreement. She vaguely hinted at what it is, but I must know the details, if something like this will happen again."

Kaname was the one to look away, appearing to be ashamed. "Please, Zero; do you take me for a fool? I have never underestimated your astuteness. It's clear to me that you already know the details. Will you really force me to admit such things in present company?"

Zero noted that Yūki appeared confused, yet he could sense that she had an inkling as to what they were speaking of. Takuma refused to look up and Fubuki's blank expression betrayed nothing. Nicolas appeared jumpy, as though he wished to flee, and even the two guards seemed nervous.

"You are a depraved man, Kaname." Zero groused, reflecting on how the man hadn't particularly changed in nature over the years.

"I apologize." Kaname returned humbly, lowering his head.

Zero barked out a short, harsh bout of laughter, which was interrupted by the scraping of a chair. Yūki rose to her feet, her delicate fringe of brunette tresses covering her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, before fleeing the room.

"I apologize on her behalf," Kaname then murmured softly. "This is very overwhelming for her, you understand."

Zero eyed Kaname a moment longer, before letting out a soft breath. "We've overstayed our welcome, anyway. Goodbye, Kaname."

He knew it would not be too long before they spoke again; he needed to get to the bottom of this, after all. While in some aspects Kaname had not changed, in others, it was like he was a different man. In the past, he would never allow any kind of harm to befall Yūki. Now, however, he seemed to be the one hurting her the most, and he didn't seem to care at all. He didn't worry in the way he would have in the past; he feared for the general public if their time bomb of a relationship ticked any closer to the pending explosion.

"It really has been good to see you." Kaname uttered as Zero stood, his companions following suit.

"I bet," Zero breathed, completely aware that the other vampires in the room could hear him perfectly.

They were led out by the same vampire they'd met earlier, and upon entering the grand gardens surrounding the estate, Zero gave Hiroshi and Daisuke leave.

Nicolas let out a breath he'd seemed to be holding since the beginning of the meeting.

"¡Dios mio!" The Spanish hunter gasped, before clapping Zero on the back breathlessly. "Boy, forget I ever asked what you were to them – I don't wanna know what you gotta do to be able to speak to them like that. Man, that was scary!"

Zero simply crossed his arms over his chest. "He didn't answer any of my questions." He muttered to himself. "In fact, he only raised more! What is he planning this time…?"

"Zero?" a soft voice called, causing both hunters to turn. Yūki appeared before them, having been walking through the garden herself. "Oh, good, I'm glad it's you; I was hoping to speak privately with you."

The vampiric hunter loosened his posture, but remained alert. "Nicolas isn't going anywhere."

"Lo siento, your majesty! President's orders!"

The Spanish hunter found that without Kaname around, the queen's presence was far less of a deterrent.

"O-oh, I see…" Yūki appeared confused, again, but smiled nonetheless. "It's just; I hadn't expected such a change in you, Zero! Of course, I'd be foolish to not expect a change, but seeing you like this…" This time, the smile she offered was blinding. "You're really different, Zero! You're not the man I'd expected you to be, nor the man I remember. It's a good thing, really, but it feels like your heart is still closed off."

Zero sighed at this, cupping his face with the palm of his hand. He regretted then not sending Nicolas away.

"I believe you no longer have the right to speak of such things, your majesty." He muttered in response, opening his eyes to see her smile dim in response.

"I guess you're right. It's only natural, after all. This change in you… it's not to my liking, but I believe that it's for the better. You've come a long way, Zero, and though it may no longer be my place to say this, but I'm so happy for you."

Zero allowed his hand to fall. He was quite surprised by his own response to her words – he felt nothing. He'd always wondered that if she ever offered her sweet words, if he'd fall under her spell once more. It was not to be, however, and he merely stared at her blandly.

"Am I to thank you?" he asked her. "You're right, though; this is for the better. I'm a far better man now than I ever was."

"I'm glad to hear that you understand." Yūki responded with a warm smile. "You're so different, but that is life, I suppose. Farewell, Zero."

Zero said nothing as the queen wandered away. Nicolas merely offered him a terrified glance.

"I may be wrong, amigo, but I'm getting the feeling that she was really into you."

Zero laughed.

* * *

The trip out to the estate had eaten almost half the day, and so by the time they returned back to the office, it was quite late in the evening. Nicolas suggested that after such a stressful day, they should recuperate with some drinks, and Zero, against his better judgement, agreed.

They arrived at a small bar near Zero's in-town home (one of the many diminutive properties he owned) and between the two, they went through a large quantity of alcohol. Most of it was on Zero, however, for a vampire's metabolism worked faster than a human's, greatly hindering his attempts to drink himself into intoxication.

When he finally left the bar, he stumbled home, only to lean against his mailbox with a huff of laughter.

"I must really be drunk," he muttered quietly, "to be seeing you here."

Yūki rose from her crouching position on the doorstep with a smile. "Is this how the Hunter's Association President spends his time?" she inquired in a mock display of playfulness. "Drinking late and stumbling home at two in the morning?"

"Is that the time?" Zero asked blandly, before approaching his front door and unlocking it. "You might as well make yourself at home. Sorry it's not up to your standards, your majesty."

A flash of hurt flickered across Yūki's rounded face. "Please, Zero; don't do this."

Exhaling in frustration, the hunter followed the pureblood queen as she located the kitchen, and without bothering to ask permission, retrieved a glass from a collection of recently washed dishes by the sink and filling it with water. She then thrust it at Zero with a serious disposition. Zero didn't argue. He sipped at the water, watching curiously as Yūki searched his cupboards and pantry, before she located his bread. She cut a slice from the loaf, before handing that over too. Obediently, Zero ate, knowing that the oncoming conversation would not be easy whilst he was drunk.

It wasn't long before he was feeling more alert. He found himself seated at his small kitchen table, across from Yūki, who was watching him closely.

"Your hair is quite long; you know…" she commented distantly. "Almost like-…" she sighed softly, not brave enough to continue.

Ichiru, she meant.

It had been a long time since he'd thought of his brother. Despite his cold indifference, he found that Ichiru appeared to be one of few who continued to nest in his heart.

"Why did you come here?" Zero questioned, not unkindly.

"I realized at that meeting that we have something in common." Yūki said, her hands falling into her lap. "We both wish to understand whatever it is that Kaname is planning. Am I wrong?"

Zero didn't bother responding. She knew better.

"What I want to know is why he seems so dissatisfied. What is he searching for?" he mused softly.

"I-I think it's that I am not good enough for him. I think that back when we were at the academy, he loved who he believed I would be, but I never grew to fit that role."

Zero nodded, mulling over her theory. It made a lot of sense, after all. However, when he'd spoken with Kaname, the pureblood had gotten something wrong: Zero had only been speculating as to what Kaname's needs were; the king had only confirmed his suspicion. It seemed that they only revolved around one thing.

"It makes sense, but he really only seems to be dissatisfied with your… performance."

He could not think of an easier way of phrasing what he meant.

Yūki flushed a brilliant crimson, clasping her hands over her cheeks. "I—don't understand? I've voiced my concerns to Fubuki and I wasn't nearly as embarrassed! Maybe it's because it's you… Nevertheless, I am aware that my husband has not been faithful to me, but every time I question someone he's been with, they always seem too afraid to speak to me, and I will not force them to answer."

Zero snorted derisively, before leaning back. "We need to confront him directly about this. I don't care what kind of kinks he's got locked up in his closet – he's putting a lot of innocent people at risk."

"Tomorrow, then." Yūki decided. "We can't let this matter lay. Boy… if only we worked together this well in the past." She murmured with a girlish smile.

Zero realized that he simply didn't have time for her soft-spoken ways, and that the way she repeatedly brought up the past in that reticent manner… it merely served to irritate him.

"Tomorrow it is." He agreed, before pushing himself out of his chair. "If you don't mind, I've got to rest."

"Yes, of course!"

And just as suddenly as she had appeared, Yūki left his small home with only the slightest hint of her royal scent remaining.

* * *

 **A response to the anonymous reviewer TTracee, and for anyone else concerned about the direction of this fanfiction:  
**

 **The purebloods play a game of predicting the thoughts and movements of others. Yuuki was positive that Kaname would turn away from the proposal of a baby. If he'd have accepted, she wouldn't have known what to do. I doubt that she'd wish to bring a baby into a loveless marriage. It was a test to see where his heart lies, though she had already realized it was not with her. It was like a final test before the impending confrontation.  
**

 **Also, this is beginning to move into strictly Kaname x Zero territory. This will not be a threesome fic. Don't worry :)**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review, and don't be afraid to ask any questions if you're confused! I know my writing style can be a little vague ^^'**


	6. Chapter 6: C'est La Vie

**Title:** _ **Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _ **Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _ **ben4kevin  
**_ **Main Pairing:** _ **Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** _ **1,648**_

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
** **Chapter Six  
** _ **Casanova (C'est La Vie!)**_

* * *

 _C'est la vie! C'est la vie!  
_ _How could I admit defeat?  
_ _So I locked my heart inside a box and threw away the key  
_ _C'est la vie! C'est la vie!  
_ _It was just not meant to be  
_ _-_ The Funeral Portrait

* * *

Zero reflected on how little he'd spent in his office this week. After today's trip, he realized he was going to have to put in extra hours. For the first few weeks, he'd been very strict about meeting the required hours. He'd even made a point to leave once the requirement was met, sending the message to the board of directors that it was only due to the restrictions that he even made it to the office.

It made sense that Kurans force themselves into his life and he loses his grip on his schedule. He could only predict from here on out, it was going to be one major headache.

"Hola, mi amigo, how's the paperwork?" Nicolas sang as he entered the room, a steaming coffee in each hand.

With a wry expression, Zero took hold of the beverage proffered to him. "Don't make me feel guilty about having to dump it on you or anything…"

Nicolas pouted, before approaching the desk and looking over the piles of paper. Finding it to be quite diminutive in size, he was confused. This could be completed in an hour or so. He offered the expression of a kicked puppy, clutching his own coffee to his chest.

"You're leaving?"

Zero sighed and approached the mirror mounted in the corner, tugging at his tie restlessly. "I have to go back to meet with Kaname again. Yūki approached me last night with her concerns, and we both agreed to figure out this mess before it worsens."

"Very wise," Nicolas nodded, "but it's not safe for you to approach his majesty alone! I've seen the way he looks at you…"

Bemused, Zero's eyes met Nicolas' through the mirror.

Startled by having his employer's full attention, Nicolas let out a yelp, jabbing his finger at the mirror accusingly. "Vampires aren't supposed to have reflections! Haven't you heard the lore?"

"Don't look, then." Zero muttered, adjusting his collar with one hand, before tasting his coffee.

Nicolas tittered lightly, before leaning against the desk in a very familiar manner. "Anyway, I'll help you finish this up tonight, 'cause I'm gonna have to come with you. Y'know, to fight off the king. He seems like a real piece of work."

"You have no idea." Zero muttered, before waving a hand dismissively. "You can come, but you're not going to like what you find out."

"Hm,"

* * *

Kaname glanced at the clock on the wall, before deeming it time he set off. After yesterday's horrendous meeting, he realized that Yūki would take the initiative to approach Zero and voice her concerns, and he expected the hunter to return. He knew that Yūki held no sway over Zero's judgement, but the protector in his heart would not let this matter lie.

He felt his plan was advancing too slowly. His patience had dissipated upon coming face to face with the beautiful hunter. To have the very man he wished to possess within his domain was far more than he could handle. He desire was causing him to lose his grip on his humanity. For too long he had been pent up and forced to forgo true satisfaction.

It was going to be the death of him, he sensed, in a literal fashion.

Exiting his private office, he slunk towards the main hall, where he caught his butler before he could approach the front door.

"I'll handle it," he dismissed coolly, earning a bow from the stoic employee, before he exited the scene. He then lingered in his position, giving the two hunters (for he had sensed Nicolas' loyalty the moment they had met) time to be approached by Yūki at the gate. When the three of them were near enough, Kaname personally opened the front door.

"Ah, as I thought. Would the three of you care to join me for some tea?"

He could smell the bitter scent of coffee on the air, and yet after a subtle movement of Yūki's head, Zero agreed.

The monarch led his wife and guests to an unoccupied parlour, where tea had already been set out, courtesy of the butler whom continued to skulk around unseen in the shadows. The four of them sat in the luxurious arm chairs, surrounding a small coffee table. The fireplace was roaring, warding off the chill that permeated the air in the stone castle at all times of the year.

Once the tea had been poured and they had all taken at least a single sip, Kaname leant back in his chair, his gaze connecting with Zero's intoxicating lilac eyes.

"Before you say anything, I would like to express my embarrassment for what has happened, leading to this… intervention. Yūki, please do not fret, my dear. None of the fault is yours. I can only hope that once I explain, you can understand what it is I seek."

The young, foreign hunter appeared quite confused and Kaname was pleased to find that Zero hadn't explained to him. How quaint. The hunter president's demeanour, however, was a completely different story. Disgust exuded from his very being. However, his expression was professional. He really did make a wonderful president.

"Did you ever love me?" Yūki vocalized her thoughts, her voice strong and unwavering. "Were your feelings ever true? When I look at what we've been through together, I see only that Zero would have been the best choice. I look back to those days and see now that he was the one to take care of me. You merely cast the illusion that you did. It was all Zero!"

Kaname lowered his gaze. He had tried, back then, he really did. He could not afford to be so casual when the stakes were so high. Nonetheless, he had long ago prepared himself for such a reaction.

"I really am sorry, Yūki." He uttered lowly, meeting his wife's gaze. "I did love you. I truly did, and I still do. You are dear to my heart. When we were younger, I know I went the wrong way about you. I tried so hard, but I did not want to be so upfront with my feelings. I wanted to be the one you chose, not the one you settled with. This was hard, of course, when I could see how strongly you loved Zero. For you, I tried to save him."

Zero looked about ready to call his bullshit, yet he merely sipped idly at his tea. Nicolas was pointedly looking elsewhere. Yūki, however, was glaring acridly at him, expressive eyes brimming with tears.

"I relied on Zero to protect you from any immediate threats, for there were many other forces attempting to pry you from me. I did protect you, Yūki, but I still let harm befall you, and I am sorry. I tried, my love, but I see now that for all I was to you, perhaps you would have been better off if you chose Zero."

Yūki did not bother wiping at her tears. Instead, she stood, kicking back her chair in order to properly tower over him.

"You lie!" she cried out, clutching at her chest tearfully. "It was not my heart you loved, but my innocence! The innocence you destroyed!"

Again, she fled.

Nicolas found the excuse he'd been seeking and quickly absconded in her wake, leaving the two behind. Kaname glanced to Zero, and could see him thinking over the situation. His movements were easy to predict, but his thoughts were not. What was it he was debating in that pretty head of his?

He could see the hesitance break in those gorgeous eyes, signalling that he'd sided with the vampiric queen for now.

Kaname exhaled deeply, before cradling his face in the palm of his hand, letting out a humourless chuckle. "The plight of the purebloods," he remarked bitterly. "I've tried to fight my very nature, Zero. I tried to find outlets when the struggle proved too strong. Tell me, what is there left to do?"

Again, those lilac orbs were alight with another internal debate. However, this time, the odds were in Kaname's favour. Zero was all too familiar with that fight, and so he could empathize. Zero's greatest downfall, what made it all too easy to play him, was his empathy.

"Look," the hunter started gruffly. "That's not any of my business. We'll need to organize a meeting to discuss your… relationship. If you really want to fix this, I advise you start out by being _honest_."

Kaname rewarded him with a soft smile. "You fill your position well, Zero. So wise and clever. I will… contemplate taking your advice. I do owe some honesty, but I fear the truth will not be accepted, with so little proof and only my word to follow on."

Zero deadpanned at this. "If you weren't so prone to hiding the truth, people would be able to take your word alone."

Kaname offered a sheepish expression, hunching his shoulders, whilst still managing a graceful posture. "Ah, that is true. Perhaps you should replace Takuma as my attendant? He's not nearly has upfront with me."

The vampiric hunter snorted derisively. "Doesn't it say a lot about your character when your people lie to appease you, even when it's in their job description to deliver harsh truths? You're feared without love. During another time, it may have been different, but without a dramatic turn of leaf, you're stuck that way."

"Another taste of your wisdom," Kaname noted, though his smile had faded. "And you're right. I've been caught up fighting my more monstrous nature that I've taken my frustration out on people who didn't deserve it. Dear Yūki has suffered the worst. I've… lost much, with only myself to blame."

"I'm glad you're seeing reason," Zero remarked as he stood. "Finally. Now, if you don't mind, I have to locate Nicolas. We'll be out of your hair."

* * *

 **For clarification: C'est la vie is French for "that's life", or, less informally, "shit happens".**

 **Many apologies for the length. I've been preoccupied. Agreed to marry the girlfriend, then spent several days hiding from adult responsibilities. Hooray.**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Mess With Me

**Title:** _ **Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _ **Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _ **ben4kevin  
**_ **Main Pairing:** _ **Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** _ **1,704**_

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
** **Chapter Seven  
** _ **Don't Mess With Me  
**_

* * *

 _Show me sex appeal  
_ _Get on your hands and knees  
_ _Forget about the kneel  
_ _It's best to keep me pleased  
_ _-Temposhark  
_

* * *

 __ **Important Warning: Scenes of a graphic nature in this chapter. A glimpse of Kaname's carnal side, if you will. I have refrained from growing too detailed, but it is still rather gory. If you're a little squeamish, it's something easily skipped over.**

* * *

Zero strode through the gardens, approaching his vehicle, only to see that his employee was preoccupied with a pretty rose bush. Groaning in agitation – he was so tired of dealing with _everything_ – he pivoted on the spot, before moseying to the kneeling hunter.

Nicolas gave no indication that he realized his employer was standing behind him, but after a moment, he uttered so softly, "I need to speak with the gardener. I would love to hear how they managed to grow these…"

Zero was truly incapable of caring any less. "We need to go," he enlightened Nicolas, who could only nod in response.

"Sure thing, boss, but uh…" Nicolas scratches the back of his neck, a wry smile forcibly pulling at his lips. "I'm really starting to grow concerned. What I heard in there… it's not my place to know these things. I'm very sorry to have left you there with him alone, but I'm just a lowly grunt in reality."

The president of the hunter's association loosened his posture, a slight niggling of affection chipping away at his heart. Nicolas was a good kid. Anybody else would keep their mouths shut and soak up the information, possibly to sell it to a well-paying journalist.

"It's alright," he responded, "I understand. Now that I've assessed the situation, I doubt I'll need any backup, so it's not necessary to attend any further meetings."

Nicolas faltered then, his richly hued eyes lowering shamefully. "I don't want to throw you to the wolves, boss."

Zero indulged him in a rare, warm smile. "It may have been a century, but I remember how to deal with these guys. Don't worry about it."

It was then that he sensed that imposing aura he was growing familiar with approaching at a leisurely pace. His expression immediately hardened and he turned from Nicolas.

"Wait in the car. It looks like I have to wrap up business before we can leave."

The Spanish hunter hesitated, but he obediently returned to the vehicle. However, that didn't stop him from peering out of the window curiously as Kaname exited the building and approached the vampiric hunter.

"What do you want?" Zero asked, a slight bite to his tone. His frustration was bleeding out.

"Zero, please," Kaname began. Zero held his arms over his chest in a staunch display, narrowing his eyes at the reticent way the monarch held himself. "I know that I have become a pathetic man. I know that I have fallen lower than anyone had expected. I've become a slave to my own nature – something I would not want for anyone. This only worsens the situation, I know, but I'd like to extend an invitation."

Zero did not move a muscle, having an inkling as to where this was going. He wanted to hear it out.

"What I seek is complete satisfaction – something only a person of true strength can grant. It… is a fight, though not in total. I just ask for someone to fight back. I'm inviting you to try, if you ever feel up to it. There is a risk of irreparable damage should you undertake this, however. This is why I always grant a favour for anyone who asks. It's strictly 'off-the-record'. Anything you desire."

Zero offered a brief nod of his head, showing that he understood. His mind was busy, however. He wondered if Kaname was upfront about to this to everyone, or if he was special.

There were many advantages to what Kaname was offering. Off the record meant that it could not be traced back to him at all. Anything he desired; it was such a tempting offer. Between Kaname and himself, they could achieve wonders for the association and the people.

All he had to do was risk his life in the most dangerous sexual encounter of his life.

"Sorry Kaname, but I can't help you." Zero responded eventually, before retreating to his car.

* * *

Kaname hadn't expected Zero to say yes. In fact, he'd anticipated the rejection. All he'd needed was to plant the suggestion within Zero's mind. No doubt, he would mull over his decision. Kaname expected to hear back from him sooner or later. Until then, he had business.

With a confident swagger, Kaname loped gracefully through his large home, until he'd reached his office. Seating himself before his desk, he couldn't help but to laugh at today's outcome. Zero was so easy to play; the boy was such a soft soul. He'd hardened his heart, to be sure, but his soul was as malleable as it had been so long ago. He had changed, oh yes, but in many ways, he was still that little boy set on protecting others, no matter the cost.

There was a knock on the door, and Takuma poked his head in wearily, though he still wore his usual smile. Lately, the smile had seemed to stop reaching his eyes. It was none of Kaname's business, but he'd always considered Takuma a friend. He sincerely hoped that Takuma's misery was not his doing, for he could not halt in his plans.

"Uh, Lord Kaname? You have an appointment in ten minutes. She'll be waiting in the room."

Kaname inclined his head casually, offering a polite smile.

"Thank you, Ichijō."

Takuma blinked in surprise, before his smile fell and he withdrew quietly. Kaname's own smile dissipated, but he had no time to feel guilt. He occupied himself with digging through the assortment of paperwork. A lot of the letters requesting his urgent attention were regarding Zero. It was odd, but the vampiric community seemed quite torn about his status. Some claimed that it was the association attempting to reach a higher power, but other's insisted that it was Kaname's doing, attempting to bridge the vampires and hunters together so that cooperation was possible.

Kaname chuckled darkly at this.

When nothing seemed absolutely urgent, he pushed himself from his chair and exited his office. The room assigned to Kaname's special 'appointments' was quite a distance from his office, to avoid anyone, namely Yūki discovering. But it was a bit too late for that, wasn't it?

If he desired, he could reach the room in time, but he did so enjoy watching them sweat. Prolonging the moment before he arrived just to catch the scent of uncertainty in the air – he was a sadistic mess, after all.

When he reached the door, he spared no time in entering and removing his jacket. The person inside was a beautiful woman with golden locks flowing freely over her shoulders. Despite her enchanting looks, she seemed to carry a rebellious air about her.

Good.

Tossing his jacket onto a chair carelessly, he began to loosen his tie, falling back onto his instinctively domineering persona.

"Strip, and get on the bed." He ordered.

The woman snarled in response, baring her fangs and igniting a spark of hope in Kaname's frozen chest.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," she spat out mockingly, "but this isn't going to work like that."

After his tie came undone in his hands, he arched his perfect brows at her bold statement. "You presume to tell me how this will work?" he growled lowly, his eyes flashing with danger. To her credit, she did not flinch.

"I do," she said. "Because I will force my way into your memory. You will not lie with another without recalling this moment. Now _you,_ my lord, will strip and get on the bed."

A dark grin curved his lips, and Kaname realized she may be perfect; at least until Zero was within his grasp.

* * *

When Kaname touched back down with himself, his nose pricked with the sharp scent of vampiric blood permeating the air. It was thick and heady, and he pulled out of the lower half of the woman's body with a sickening sound, his fingers trailing from her inner thigh, to the hanging entrails falling form the gash in her stomach. He sighed deeply, realizing that, once again, he'd caused a mess.

She had been so promising.

He looked over the mess, carefully taking note of the damage. Her right arm had been torn off and she was missing large expanses of flesh from her hips, where his fingers had dug in too deeply. She'd never once begged him to stop.

Her throat had been torn in a manner that reminded him too vividly of how he'd once held Zero.

She was still alive. Struggling to breath, she implored with her eyes. Kaname exhaled deeply, before pressing his fingers into her chest, taking notice of the ruined mounds of flesh that had once been a perfectly supple pair of breasts. He grasped her heart with his hand.

"I will remember you," he whispered so tenderly, caressing her beating organ with his lean fingers. "You've left me with a good memory. Thank you."

He crushed it, and watched her dissolve to ash. That took care of the body, but not the gory mess that decorated the bed. He redressed and exited the room. One of his staff anticipated his need and approached, as if appearing from the shadows.

"Clean the mess, please." He uttered, feeling quite low.

"Of course," the servant responded with a deep bow, before entering the room Kaname had just left.

The monarch began to walk to his office, his steps slow and his disposition despondent. Had he not been so frustrated, perhaps she would have lived to challenge him again. He did so enjoy her defiance.

"Ah, Lord Kaname, I really hate to trouble you with this now." Takuma stuttered as he approached, looking far too keyed up. Clearly, the news was very troubling.

"What is it?" Kaname inquired, his eyes narrowing fiercely, causing Takuma to flounder about.

"W-well, you see, it seems that Lady Yūki has chosen to… to, ah, move out."

With a weary set to his shoulders, Kaname shields his eyes with his hand, far too tired to deal with his failure of a marriage.

"Very well, schedule in a meeting with both she and Zero, for different times."

"Yes sir,"

One step closer, yet his heart was growing to possibly regret his choices.

Why did his chest hurt so?

* * *

 **I hate this chapter, but it was necessary, in the name of plot development!**

 **Kaname has feelings. How cute.**

 **I promise that the next chapter is much better. Augh, I'm pretty sure you can sense my frustration with this chapter whilst reading it, heheh. Ah well.**

* * *

Response to _.1_ : I'm sorry to hear what happened, but I'm glad you were able to get in contact with me, as I wanted to make sure of a few things before I finished your request. If you're not able to log back in, please email me so I can talk with you. My gmail is kidasff :)


	8. Chapter 8: Worst In Me

**Title:** _ **Tenebricose  
**_ **Author:** _ **Corroding Muse  
**_ **Requested By:** _ **ben4kevin  
**_ **Main Pairing:** _ **Kaname x Zero  
**_ **Word Count:** _ **2,150**_

* * *

 **Tenebricose  
Chapter Eight  
** _ **'The Worst in Me'**_

* * *

 _I had you in my grip but you're starting to slip  
Bring out the worst in me  
And now it's come to end, I think I'm giving in  
You set my demons free  
-_Bad Omen

* * *

Kaname's invitation beleaguered an already distressed mind. It felt as though his every hope and dream had been presented towards him in the form of a double edged sword. He speculated how to approach it theoretically. He wondered if he could do that to Yuuki (had she been the only obstacle causing hesitance, yes, he realized that he could).

Was there a need so dire for him to fall back on this?

He could demand that Kaname instantly fix the sticky situation that had become of his marriage. He could bid that Kaname report to him on any major choices he makes for his people. He could even request that Kaname named the many spies he had in the association, for Zero never had enough evidence to begin pointing fingers.

The possibilities were boundless, and from what he'd seen, Kaname had been quite reckless in his behaviour. Unless that had been some form of a ploy, which was entirely plausible.

Heck, Zero could have the power to order Kaname to subdue his desires for another hundred years. Risk his neck once to wield such power…

The idea of power had never driven him towards any irresponsible endeavours, yet there was something so tantalizing about the prospect of controlling the most authoritative vampire.

He could save so many lives this way. That was what he'd devoted his remaining life to, after all. The wellbeing of the people. Humans were so puny and brittle. Their lives were so fleeting, and so they deserved the longest run possible, and he had the power to make it so that no bloodsucking beast could interfere with that.

The numbers of Level E vampires hadn't been at an increase, and were at a endurable level. For now. There were other purebloods out there, no doubt learning of this brashness of the king and amassing armies to attack. They'd think he was losing himself, and it was the perfect time to fight for the crown. It was inevitable, and so was the flood of barbarous, riotous Level E vampires gathering in the streets.

He could avert that.

He'd once wondered if straight up murdering the vampire would save the people and allowing Yūki to rule would solve anything. However, Zero believed her too weak. She could not command others. She could not create vicious beings for the sole purpose of giving their lives. She was not callous enough for the job.

What a shame that was.

(For a single second, he wondered if the death of Kaname would be the kick she needed, but the thought was so _Kuran_ that he immediately dismissed it, feeling quite ashamed of himself).

Now that he had more perception to the situation at hand, he realized there was a bigger storm bordering the horizon, and he was frantic to avoid it at all costs. He realized that any action he took from now on would either hinder it or add fuel to the fire. He was not approaching these supposed requests lightly, knowing that every action will have an inevitable consequence.

It was only a matter of time before the northern territories grew brave. Lingering friction resided between Japan and USSR, and it wouldn't be too hard to twist this into political hostilities and involve the humans.

That was the worst possible outcome. Perhaps he could request of Kaname to prevent this in some way.

Once again, he returned to possible requests. He did not feel repulsed by the thought of the action, but agreeing to take part in the vampire's depravedness. It was a disgusting and awful thing, to fuel this, and yet he wanted to understand. He was not a pureblood; though he'd often felt dark desires to act out these deeds Kaname sampled. He'd never acted on it. The only person he'd ever wanted to be close to was Yūki, and he had treated her like a precious gem.

"Buenos días," Nicolas yawned as he pushed the door open, his arms laden with more paperwork, rather than coffee. Zero hadn't realized he'd desired such a beverage until his newly promoted S.I.C waltzed in without it.

The vampire merely sighed, rather than returning the greeting.

"What's got you so down in the dumps, ah?" Nicolas probed, cautiously placing the documents onto Zero's desk, before dragging a chair closer. He dropped down in an overly casual way. Zero was instantly alert.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questioned his employee.

Nicolas' tanned cheeks darkened immediately, and he stared deliberately at the paperwork. "Estoy bien," he tittered, causing Zero to pause due to his limited understanding of Spanish. That meant something along the lines of _'I'm fine,'_ he figured. "There is not much to do with these documents. They are merely the recruit applicants. Many are young upstarts who have caught wind of how calm things have been. If only they knew, ah? I-I mean—…"

Zero realized what was bothering the young hunter, and he leant back in his seat. Perhaps if he addressed things in a casual manner, Nicolas would feel more at ease.

"About that," he started, purposely relaxing into a more serene posture. "During the meetings, we've avoided outright addressing the situation, but you do know what it is Kaname has been doing, right?"

"Sí, boss; I picked up on that pretty quickly."

Nicolas appeared as if he could list off numerous other places he'd rather be.

"Kaname asked me to participate in these activities with the promise that if I survive, he'll grant me any request. Anything I could want. What do you think?"

The tanned hunter paled immediately and appeared to hunch in on himself in a frightened manner.

"B-boss, listen, figuring out how you're all chummy with those guys was fun at the beginning, but the more I witness, I'm starting to wonder if I should feel more worried. I-I mean, the vampire queen sought you out at your house! She speaks to you as if she loves you, and the way Lord Kaname looks at you really worries me. I don't think I should voice my opinion on this. I've come to my own conclusion about how you are so familiar with them and I know I may not be right, but it seems too dangerous for me, and I have family!"

The startled hunter launched into a ramble, his Spanish and English bleeding together. Zero was unable to comprehend what it is his employee was uttering, and so he uttered the longest Spanish phrase he'd ever learnt to pronounce.

"Estoy perdido. ¿Dónde está el baño?"

Nicolas froze, his emotive eyes widening. It was silent for a beat, before the younger hunter burst into peals of laughter. He clutched his torso, his giggles bordering hysterical. Zero wasn't actually sure what he'd said, yet he felt not embarrassment, only relief.

"Ah, boss, good one! But you know where the restroom is, ah? Ahahah, is that all you know?"

"Hola, me llamo Zero. Mucho gusto. ¿Cómo se llama usted?"

Nicolas nodded his head in approval, relaxing where he sat. "If you're really that fluent, we should converse more in a tongue that comes more naturally to me, sí? I sometimes have difficulty understanding all those big words you use…"

Zero immediately shot down that idea.

"That's all I know."

"What a shame that is," Nicolas reflected mournfully.

"I'm sure. Now, I feel like I should actually explain how I know those vampires. It's not really as shady as you think; we all attended Cross Academy together."

As Nicolas' eyes lit up, Zero delicately launched into his tale, recalling moments he'd not thought of in a very long time.

* * *

Kaname had been pacing back and forth repetitively for several hours. His braver servants had entered the room, only to be thrust back out by a mysterious force. After several attempts, they turned to Takuma. He'd known the king the longest, after all. He should have some inkling as to how to force that nasty glare from his eyes. There was work that needed to be done, and it appeared their monarch was far too aggravated to remain attentive to his duties.

It took Takuma an entire half an hour to work up the courage to enter the room, after a polite knock at the door. Once he was in, the blond vampire was not immediately pushed out, but held to the spot, invisible tendrils creeping over his body and holding him still, coiling around his throat.

"L-lord Kaname—!" he choked out, fear seeping into his heart.

Kaname paused, before slowly looking up at his attendant. The frustration bled from his disposition, leaving him looking rather confused.

"Ichijō…? What are you doing here?"

The fearsome monarch reined in his power, and Takuma fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I apologize. It appears that I'm in quite a bad mood right now."

"That's what I came to talk about," Takuma panted, before slowly pushing himself back onto his feet. This was nothing. He'd been through worse. "I've heard that you've been ah, shirking your duties, as it were, and I came to ask if everything is okay. I-I see now that it is a poor question, so I wonder, are your plans going awry?"

Kaname instantly tensed, his countenance hardening considerably. It served as another reminder to the factors he'd not counted when he was planning; his own emotions. He wanted this, and so he had no right to feel so aggressive.

"No, that is not it." Kaname responded tersely. "Things are progressing according to my plan. It is only that what happens next will be quite tricky, and runs the risk of backfiring."

Takuma understood. If this happened, he would lose both Yūki and Zero.

"Well, I'm sure it will work out. After all, you're the great Kaname Kuran! You took out the senate, and helped the people. They believe in you, and so do I."

This soothed Kaname's nerves, and he returned to his seat, dismissing Takuma immediately, allowing him time off.

He would not fail.

* * *

Zero and Nicolas had been discussing possible requests after the vampire had finished his tale. After the first few requests had been suggested, he also had to fill in his Second in Command about the position they were in, so that he understood how delicate the situation was.

"Why don't you just make Kaname take out those other purebloods? Won't that eliminate the threat?" Nicolas inquired in a naïve manner.

Zero immediately shook his head in response. "As far as I know, Kaname has only ever killed two purebloods, and both times required immense planning and perfect circumstance. I believe that if he truly put his mind to it, he could pull it off, but…"

Nicolas laughed loudly at this, waving his hand about. "Then I guess you'd have to blow his mind so he feels obligated to do it right!"

Zero arched a thin brow in response, not finding any humour in the situation. Though, he supposed that Nicolas' ability to make light of such a situation was a good sign. He was more like his normal self, now.

"Lo siento, hombre! I know I should not make jokes."

The vampiric hunter blinked in surprise. His Spanish was limited, but he was quite sure that the term Nicolas had used was more informal than usual. That meant the guy was more comfortable with him, right?

"Actually, I know that you haven't decided about accepting this request, but are you nervous at all?"

"Yes," Zero immediately responded. "I've never attempting anything like this at all. I've picked up rumours about what happens to the people who challenge Kaname, and I won't deny how anxious I feel about it."

"¿Por què? How bad does it get?"

He'd been hoping Nicolas wouldn't ask. Answering meant acknowledging once more what a monster Kaname had become.

"A lot of them don't return. Those who do, require intensive healing. I want to be able to speak with someone who's been through it, but if they don't answer Yūki, I doubt they'll speak to me."

"But if he does anything to you, he'll have broken the treaty, which will start a war. I don't think he's looking for that, so he'll at least refrain from killing you, probably."

Zero hadn't considered that, but now that he did, he knew that Kaname would find a way to take care of that.

"He'll most likely have me sign a form beforehand, stating that whatever happens doesn't impact the treaty at all." Zero mused, before allowing his head to rest in the palms of his hands.

"You know, Boss, you don't have to do it…"

"I know that, but I will do whatever it takes to keep the people safe." Zero vowed.

Nicolas grinned at this, pointing at his employer. "Geez, hombre. You really are a big softy after all, ah?"

Zero couldn't deny that.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't speak Spanish, but I do watch Hetalia.**

 **If my Spanish is wrong, please feel free to correct me. It's a language that I would truly love to learn.**

 **I've created a playlist on Spotify that includes the title songs. It's titled 'Tenebricose Soundtrack'. It's moreso for me to keep track of the songs I use, but feel free to listen in.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the last chapter I've written, and my planning sheet only goes as far as chapter nine. I'm going to take a few weeks to find a way to end this story, before it drags on too long.**

* * *

Response to _Guest:_ I'm very sorry you feel this way, but playing Dragon Age has taught me that you can't please everyone. I thank you for leaving an honest response; it's appreciated. However, I am saddened that you reviewed anonymously. I always welcome writing tips, and I would love to see some of your work to see what you deem 'proper'.


End file.
